User blog:Anzu-TLK/Theory - Possible Strange situation mirror progression
This was an odd observation and connection I feel might result of something. Paul in Strange situation, as it stands, is seemingly stuck, with no ideas of progression. Strange situation is set taking place during Care's 5th birthday - November 12, 1997. Yet it is also November 12, 2017. Paul plays in the 2017 version, but he somehow also influences the 1997 version. (This is shown where he runs into the parents' bedroom with no issue, but Care is stated to have run into a door.) With lack of progression, it appears that Paul has hit a dead end. Petscop 16 onwards seems to be looking for ideas on how to progress the game, and finding some hidden content. However, what's shown in Petscop 20 might have given Paul a hint on how to progress his file. ---- I believe that Casket 1 reveals something that hints to how to progress the event: But she soon escaped, and bravely returned home. In her bathroom mirror, she saw a clear picture. Let's clarify the first line, to prove a relation. This seems to refer to Care escaping the school (Nov. 10 1997) and making it back home (Nov. 12 1997), validated by Petscop 17: On November 10th of 1997, you ran away from your daddy’s school building, and on the 12th, you arrived at your house. As Strange situation takes place on Nov. 12 1997 for Care, reflecting the day of her return, these are related. Now, the second line indicates what she did when she returned home. And if Paul is supposed to repeat what Care did to "progress" Strange situation, then it may be the progression he's looking for. ...And one he's missed, as the bathroom door is closed. For him, anyway. Perhaps not in "1997"? As I presented earlier, doors are different in the 1997 and 2017 "versions". In 1997, the bathroom door might be open. Maybe just by thinking about where he would be, yet not in demo manipulation, Paul needs to run into the bathroom and step in front of the mirror to trigger progression. As by doing that, Care will view herself in the bathroom mirror, as Casket 1 explains she did on that day. ---- Assuming Paul has seen the Marvin recordings that we saw in the video shown to us as Petscop 20, perhaps he'll also pick up on this, and try this to move along the event. Or the next video showcasing this will entirely just skip the solving of this portion, if such even happens. Bonus thought: if repeating what Care did that day in-game is the means of progressing Strange situation, the various crashes/freezes might be explained in story context by doing something in 2017 that should not have happened or that can't happen in 1997. I'm not sure how plausible this is, but it does feel like something that lines up with what Petscop likes to offer as a puzzle. Answers hidden in the old recordings and what-not... __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts